La diplomatie américaine
by Azilia07
Summary: La Guerre Froide fait rage, faisant trembler de terreur tous les pays. Alfred invite Ivan afin de trouver un terrain d'étente. Mais ne serait-ce pas plutot un moyen de tuer le russe discrètement ?


**Situation :** La Guerre Froide (quand les USA et la Russie jouaient à se faire la guerre, sans se taper dessus "physiquement" parlant).

**Disclaimer :** Le manga et ses personnages sont de la propriété de leur auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notes : **Comme mes autres fanfics _Hetalia_, j'utilise les noms "humains" des personnages.

* * *

Tout ce qui peut toucher à la Russie le dégoute. Il n'a jamais aimé Ivan. Ses grands sourires enfantins lui ont toujours paru cacher quelque chose. Il avait eu raison. Ivan n'est pas hypocrite, il manifeste son sadisme sous le vernis de la naïveté. Ce comportement met les nerfs d'Alfred à vif, certain qu'Ivan se moque de lui à tout bout de champ. Pire, il devait chercher à le tuer. A l'effacer. Lui, Alfred, était la nouvelle puissance qui émergeait lentement et doucement. Il était la nouvelle puissance qui occultait la Russie, la reléguant à la seconde place. Et Ivan n'aimait pas être second, Alfred le sentait tant le monde était parcouru d'une tension glaciale.

Cette tension avait fini par atteint son paroxysme. Les autres pays vivaient dans une crainte continuelle, terrifié à l'idée qu'Ivan et Alfred fassent exploser le monde pour mettre un terme à leur conflit. Alfred avait fini par écouter les conseils de Francis et d'Arthur : il devait se montrer di-plo-ma-te. Ce qui signifiait pas de canon de fusil pointé sur la gorge d'Ivan, pas de tentative de capture des pays baltes pour servir d'otages -Toris aurait été l'otage parfait-, bref, aucune violence. Du moins aucune violence exposée clairement à la face du monde. La diplomatie chez Alfred n'excluait pas les coups dans le dos et les plats empoisonnés.

Alfred avait invité son acolyte russe pour une réunion de négociation. S'il arrivait à tuer Ivan durant cette réunion, ou du moins à l'effrayer, l'américain n'aurait plus de souci à se faire concernant les missiles slaves qui menaçaient sa maison. Tout était de son côté.

Ajustant son costume -celui-là même que lui avait offert Arthur quand il était encore un jeune adolescent- Alfred se hâta de vérifier que tout était prêt pour la réunion. Tous les pays concernés avaient été invités, chacun avait une chaise attitré, et les plats étaient... Encore en préparation dans la cuisine. Alfred courut de toutes ses forces vers la cuisine, ouvrant brutalement la porte. Ce qui fit occasionna un cri de la part de l'individu occupé à surveiller les fourneaux.

- Toi, le... le cuisinier ! balbutia Alfred, cherchant et oubliant toujours le nom de cet homme.  
- C'est Matthew, répondit le " cuisinier " d'un ton qui trahissait combien il avait l'habitude de rappeler son identité.  
- Oui, oui, très bien. Où en est la préparation du buffet ?

Matthew regarda les marmites fumantes qui ronronnaient comme les innombrables chats qui suivaient Héraclès. Puis jeta un oeil aux petits fours qu'il avait disposé sur les plats argentés -encore un vieux cadeau d'Arthur- de façon harmonieuse afin d'assortir les couleurs. A son humble avis, tout ceci manquait de sirop d'érable, mais ce n'était pas lui le maître de maison.

- Les soupes devraient être cuites dans peu de temps.

Matthew n'avait pas compris pourquoi son frère voulait servir de la soupe en plein été. Alfred lui avait assuré que c'était un plat typiquement russe, et qu'il voulait faire honneur à son invité en lui faisant déguster un plat qu'il affectionnait. Le canadien avait trouvé cet excès de zèle étrange, toutefois il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Devant l'avancée de son entreprise, Alfred se frotta les mains.

- Parfait ! Je vais les surveiller pendant que tu vas mettre la table, d'accord ?

La formulation polie cachait une imprécation n'acceptant aucun comportement contraire à sa demande. Matthew obéit docilement, emmenant avec lui son fidèle Kumajirou, qui chipa en route un petit four pour le croquer à sa guise. Alfred vérifia que personne n'était là pour être témoin de son geste. Soulevant le couvercle de la marmite, il y versa quelques herbes qu'il avait cueilli -armés de gants pour plus de précaution- et qui possédaient la faculté d'être de parfaits poisons naturels. Vu la corpulence du Russe, Alfred n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose de poison. Il y avait là de quoi tuer un régiment.

Le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée amena directement Alfred de la case " cuisine " à celle de " hall ". Ivan était arrivé, Ivan se tenait là derrière la porte. Dire que seul une vulgaire planche de bois le séparait de son ennemi. Alfred inspira longuement, ouvrit la porte et lança un " Welcome in my home" d'une telle hypocrisie que cela en écorchait les oreilles.  
Silence. Alfred rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant devant Arthur et Francis. Pour la première fois -c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche- leurs visages exprimaient la même chose : l'envie de se trouver loin, très loin d'ici. Alfred savait qu'Arthur ne le portait pas dans son coeur, et que Francis s'était détourné de lui, fatigué de voir son second fils adoptif jouer à la guerre. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas pensé que répondre à son invitation équivalait à se mettre la corde autour du cou.

En y regardant de plus près, l'invitation à la réunion ne devait pas être le seul argument qui rendait Francis et Arthur nerveux et accablés. Le tuyau de canalisation posée sur le dos du français, et la main russe tenant l'épaule du britannique devaient y être pour beaucoup. Alfred pouvait tout à loisir voir le sourire si rayonnant de fausse candeur d'Ivan.

- Alfreeed, quelle bonne idée d'avoir organisé cette réunion chez toi ! Arthur et Francis avaient perdu leur chemin, je les ai raccompagnés vers chez toi. Nous allons bien nous amuser tous ensemble.

Ses deux parents adoptifs avaient tenté de le laisser face à Ivan ? Charmante famille. Il n'y avait que Matthew qui rattrapait le coup. Se haussant sur ses pieds, l'américain put apercevoir derrière l'épaule du russe, ses fameux serviteurs les pays baltes ainsi que ses deux soeurs. Autant Ukraine était une demoiselle timide et charmante -son charme consistant surtout à la paire de mamelles bovines qu'elle possédait- , autant Natalia provoquait, juste par son regard, un froid sibérien qui vous glaçait sur place.  
Alfred s'effaça, invitant docilement ses invités à entrer. Le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer.

***

La température de la pièce avait chuté considérablement dès qu'Ivan eut pris place sur son siège, entouré de ses deux plus fidèles pays : Natalia et Toris. Le garde du corps zélé et le martyr. Arthur et Francis se trouvaient à l'autre bout extrême de la table, cherchant du regard un moyen de s'enfuir. Les sourires que leur adressait Ivan les dissuadèrent de toute tentative de repli stratégique. Pourquoi étaient-ils là déjà ?

- Alors Alfred, pourquoi nous as-tu tous invités ?

La question innocente du russe sonnait faux. Tout le monde savait pourquoi ils se retrouvaient assis autour d'une même table : pour tenter de réconcilier les deux puissances les plus dangereuses du globe. Après réflexion, c'était la raison officielle, notée en encre noir sur le papier blanc du carton d'invitation. Ivan demandait la raison officieuse, la VRAIE raison. Ses yeux posés sur Alfred dictaient calmement " Je sais que tu me prépares un coup en douce, que tu joue les demandeurs de paix pour tenter de me détruire, mais je suis le plus malin à ce petit jeu ". A moins que ce ne soit les craintes d'Alfred qui lui font croire tout ceci ? L'américain tapota le bois de la table des bouts des doigts, cherchant une aide qui ne venait pas. Arthur et Francis lui avaient tourné le dos depuis longtemps.

- Je voudrais que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente. (Incroyable comment il trouvait les mots quand il était lancé). Avant qu'on arrive à l'extrême.  
- Oh, mais pourquoi ? Faire sauter le monde et se détruire soi-même, c'est un bel avenir. Ainsi on est sûr de ne rien rater après sa mort.

Un vent sibérien souffla sur l'assemblée. Les négociations promettaient d'être longues et mouvementées. Alfred se décida à tirer son joker plus tôt que prévu.

- MATTHEW !

Le canadien se rangea automatiquement aux côtés de son frère : sa vitesse supersonique était-elle dû à l'entente de son prénom -que le monde entier oubliait- ou était-ce le ton de son frère -empli de menaces comme celle de déboiser le Canada s'il ne se montrait pas assez vite- : personne ne le saurait jamais. Avec toute la cordialité hypocrite dont il pouvait faire preuve, Alfred demanda à son serviteur d'apporter le repas préparé à l'intention de leurs invités. Bien heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance oppressante des lieux, Matthew disparut en cuisine.

Le silence qui suivit était aussi pesant qu'un couvercle de cercueil. Chacun regardait dans une direction différente. Ivan couvait des yeux les pays baltes, en particulier Toris qui tentait de disparaître sous la table, étant aussi le jouet des regards de Feliks, son compagnon de galère. Natalia jouait distraitement avec son couteau, tandis que sa soeur restait fidèle à son image : muette et exhibant sans le vouloir sa poitrine généreuse qui n'échappait pas au regard de Francis. A défaut de situation enviable, il fallait bien qu'il se console avec une jolie vue. Alors qu'Alfred tapotait des doigts frénétiquement sur la table, espérant que Matthew n'avait pas découvert comment il avait garni la soupe et que, dans un élan de pacifisme, il l'est jeté et remplacé par un plat inoffensif. Quant à Arthur, il était l'exact inverse de l'américain : passible, une démonstration à échelle humaine du flegme britannique.

- Oh, l'adorable ours que voilà !

Matthew et Kumajirou revenaient de la cuisine, portant les assiettes qu'ils posaient devant chaque convive. Dès qu'il eut posé ceux qu'ils tenaient dans ses pattes, Kumajirou fut soulevé par Ivan. Le russe avait le sourire d'un enfant qui a trouvé un jouet qu'il attendait depuis des siècles.

- Dommage qu'il soit blanc, çà me rappelle la neige...

Stupeur et tremblements saisirent l'assemblée. Tous savaient qu'Ivan haïssait la blancheur de la neige et que pour éloigner ce démon de glace, il le peignait de sang. Matthew poussa un cri étranglé. Alfred eut un vague geste de prière envers le futur défunt. Tous attendaient le funeste moment où Ivan allait déployer toute sa soif de cruauté sur la peluche vivante qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le russe pencha la tête sur le côté, sondant la situation et les multiples possibilités que celle-ci lui offrait.

- Je corrigerais cela plus tard, avec un peu de charbon emprunté à Ludwig. Sans son autorisation bien sûr.

Kumajirou se retrouva sur les genoux d'Ivan, l'épaisse main du russe caressant le pelage immaculé. Il ne manquait plus que le russe pousse un rire démoniaque pour compléter le portrait de " individu louche voulant devenir le maître du monde ". Quoique, il était déjà à l'image de ce tableau, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Matthew repartit en larmes vers son sanctuaire qu'était devenu la cuisine, certain qu'il venait de perdre à jamais son seul et unique compagnon. Personne ne souffrit de cette absence, hormis Francis qui fit le geste de se lever pour consoler l'infortuné canadien. Arthur le rassit promptement, ne voulant surtout pas être le seul pays européen à affronter la tempête que cette réunion allait déclencher.

- Et si on mangeait ? proposa l'américain d'une voix tendue. Tout ceci risque de refroidir et ce serait bien dommage.

" Espérons que Matthew a bien suivi mes recommandations ", songea Alfred alors que les cuillères plongeaient dans les assiettes. La soupe empoisonnée ne devait être servie qu'à Ivan, et aussi aux pays qui formaient son camp : ainsi Alfred détruisait tous ceux qui cherchaient à le tuer. Qui sait si les serviteurs du russe n'auraient pas cherché à venger la mort de leur maître vénéré ? Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, juste de la crainte et du bon sens.

Alfred faisait semblant de se gorger de sa propre soupe, ses yeux restant fixés sur Ivan, cherchant en lui la moindre trace de défaillance. Un cri inhumain lui fit lâcher sa cuillère qui tomba dans la soupe, en éclaboussant la nappe. Quand il se tourna vers l'origine du son, il remarqua qu'Arthur était tombé à la renverse, sa cuillère coincée entre les dents. L'anglais était figé, ne bougeant pas d'un muscle, tétanisé par une force supérieure. A croire qu'il s'était changé en statue.

Francis tapotait les joues de l'anglais, clamant à chaque coup un " Artie " peu convaincu. Alfred renifla la soupe du britannique, avant de se rappeler que son poison était inodore. Matthew aurait-il confondu les assiettes ? Que la peste soit de ce canadien incompétent ! La colère de l'américain reflua lentement : après tout, il venait de se débarrasser d'une personne gênante. Arthur et lui ne pouvaient plus se supporter depuis ce jour où il avait acquis son indépendance; ils avaient même tenté de s'entretuer durant cette guerre, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Silence. Non en fait c'était mauvais, très mauvais ! Ivan allait se douter de quelque chose en voyant l'état d'Arthur. Et là... Il était fichu. Fi-chu. Le tintement de la cuillère contre l'assiette du russe et le soupir de satisfaction que celui-ci poussa lui donnèrent un coup de couteau supplémentaire.

- Délicieux, déclara Ivan en tapotant ses lèvres avec sa serviette. La cigüe ajoute un arôme non négligeable.

Il avait donc absorbé le poison et n'en ressentait aucun effet ? Alfred était pourtant certain d'avoir mis une dose plus que nécessaire pour abattre un colosse de deux mètres de haut. Note à lui-même : porter plainte au pharmacien qui lui avait fourni de fausses informations sur ce produit.

- Voyons Alfred, croyais-tu m'avoir avec un simple poison ? Natalia m'en a fait consommé durant ma plus tendre enfance, afin que mon corps s'y habitue et crée de solides anti-corps.  
En prononçant le nom de sa soeur, Ivan avait posé sa main sur la tête de celle-ci, la caressant comme si elle était un animal fidèle. Comme à un chien.

C'était fichu. Fi-chu. Ivan allait sortir son tuyau de canalisation, ou emprunter le couteau de sa soeur, afin de le clouer, l'étriper, le saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à son frère, à ce crétin de canadien pacifiste ? Rien que le mot de " pacifisme " lui fichait de l'urticaire. Cloué à son siège, Alfred vit son ennemi se lever lentement, et s'approcher tout aussi doucement vers lui. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire d'apparence chaleureux, mais empli de froideur.

- Artie ? Arthur, tu es vivant ! Que Dieu et ma Sainte-Jeanne soient loués !  
- Lâche-moi, _fucking idiot _! C'est toi qui es en train de me tuer !

L'attention de l'assemblée se porta sur le duo européen qui s'enlaçait. Enfin, du côté d'Arthur, l'enlacement se changeait en tentative de meurtre. Dès qu'il fut sorti des bras français, le britannique se rua sur Alfred, serrant ses mains autour de la gorge américaine. Ivan était déçu que quelqu'un ait pris cette initiative avant lui, toutefois cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer le spectacle en caressant Kumajirou, toujours dans ses bras.

***

La sonnerie du téléphone résonnait avec insistance dans le bureau. L'américain poussa un soupir de frustration, jetant le comic qu'il lisait sur le meuble le plus proche. De son bras libre -l'autre étant toujours dans le plâtre- Alfred saisit le combiné, le portant à son oreille. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer la formule d'usage que son interlocuteur prit la parole.

- Alfred, mon cher ami. J'ai cru, durant un instant, que tu avais succombé à tes blessures. Cela aurait été fort dommage.

Fort dommage, en effet. Alfred n'aurait pas souhaité mourir de la main d'Arthur -_damned _ce crétin de britannique frappait vraiment fort- et surtout, il n'aurait pas aimé que sa mort fasse plaisir à Ivan.

- C'est fort aimable de ta part de prendre de mes nouvelles. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Alfred n'avait point envie de jouer au diplomate, la dernière expérience avait déjà été assez mouvementée. Il n'était pas diplomate, il était un homme d'action qui allait droit au but. Qu'importe s'il se faisait cogner par Ivan, il n'en était plus à çà près.

- Je voulais juste te dire que... J'ai envoyé mon premier satellite dans l'espace.

Silence. Il avait QUOI ?! Non mais c'était LUI, Alfred, LE conquérant, celui qui devait conquérir les terres encore inconnues qu'aucun des anciens pays n'avaient foulés. Et l'espace en faisait parti. Le russe avait osé marcher sur son rêve de conquête de l'espace. Bouillant de rage, Alfred était à deux doigts d'exploser le combiné. Ivan continuait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Je suis déjà en train de préparer le second satellite. Mais cette fois j'y enverrais un être vivant. J'hésite entre un ours ou un chien.

Il lui mentait. Rien de plus. Personne ne pouvait envoyer un satellite avant la grande et puissante Amérique. Personne. C'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à Toris -qu'Ivan lui avait laissé comme homme de ménage, et comme gage d'entente cordiale- entre dans son bureau, lui serve son soda préferé et lui amène le journal. La une de celui-ci était des plus explicites : " Le Spoutnik, satellite russe, a réussi son décollage et gravite autour de la Terre ". Le bras platré d'Alfred s'abattit sur le soda, écrasant le verre cartonné.

- Ivan, je te propose un défi.

Ce soviétique voulait jouer au plus fort ?! Soit, ils allaient jouer au plus fort mais c'est lui qui allait choisir le terrain.

- Celui qui arrive le premier sur la Lune gagne la partie. Pas de triche, pas de demande d'aide à un autre pays.  
- Voilà un défi fort distrayant, bien plus que cette stupide course aux armements. Je m'y attaque tout de suite.

Alfred reposa brutalement le combiné. Parfait. Ils allaient jouer aux petits explorateurs de l'espace. Et qui sait, peut-être y avait-il des extraterrestres sur la Lune ?


End file.
